


[Podfic] Disintegration

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Disintegration," by only_more_love.A poem responding to this prompt: things you always meant to say but never got the chance.





	[Podfic] Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disintegration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988725) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.
> 
> Music is borrowed from "Lovesong," by The Cure.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7p00633gdsk28u6/Disintegration.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story, please let me know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original poem, which in this case happens to be mine, is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
